charlestonheightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Charleston Heights Wiki
Charleston Heights (not a real T.V. show) is an American teen drama series developed and created by Canadian author Cassidee. The series opens up with some of the social clique of high school teenagers on their first day of their 2008-2009 sophomore year. The group consists of Percy Jackson, an calm and collective middle class teen. Annabeth Chase, a know-it-all. Michelle Aglisano, the high school outcast who is pro-life. Luke Castellan, a lousy student and a troublemaker who shows signs of juvenile delinquency. Jesse Stapler, a well-rounded clean cut high schooler. Sean Slater, the kind-hearted school jock. Grover Underwood, Percy’s best friend and a care-free teen. Juniper Morris, a jealous cheerful cheerleader and Emily Matthews, Annabeth’s best friend and the town’s resident “sunshine girl”. Episode format Every Charleston Heights episode begins with the whole "Previously On.." and shows parts of the previous episode and the narrator that says "Previously on Charleston Heights" is one of the teen characters of an adult character depending on the closing of the previous episode. The hour long episode begins with a few of the core characters in either a main setting or a recurring setting either a core character in the middle of a conversation with a family member or being at school dealing with normal high school life. Show Locations *Charleston Heights High School *Starbucks *Wal-Mart *The Jackson Home *The Hall-Castellan Home *The Di Angelo Home *The Chase Home *The Underwood Home *Montgomery Mansion *Slater Mansion *Zeus’ Downtown Apartment Complex The town of Charleston Heights is actually the city of Altoona, Pennsylvania in Blair County but the city was made into a town and the name was changed to avoid legal action. The high school that is set in the show is actually Central Mountain High School in nearby Altoona, Pennsylvania. Cast Main article: List of Charleston Heights characters As of the first season, twenty-seven actors recieve star billing. Alexandra Daddario portrays Annabeth Chase, the main female character and a know-it-all. Logan Lerman portrays Percy Jackson, a calm and collective middle class teen. Brandon T. Jackson portrays Grover Underwood, Percy’s best friend and a care-free teen. Jake Abel portrays Luke Castellan, a slackabout troublemaker who shows signs of mild juvenile delinquency. Kellan Lutz portrays Nico Di Angelo, Bianca's overprotective brother and Luke's longtime best friend. Leighton Meester as Bianca Di Angelo, Nico's fraternal twin sister and the town "bitch". Katerina Graham portrays Juniper Morris, Grover's mildly jealous girlfriend and preppy cheerleader. Ashlynn Ross portrays Emily Matthews, Annabeth’s best friend and the town’s resident “sunshine girl”. Nina Dobrev portrays Justice Gonzalez, a A student cheerleader and the girlfriend to Luke Castellan who suffers from domestic violence. Stephanie Honore-Sanchez portrays the girlfriend to Jesse Stapler and cheerleader friend to the group, Carlee Edwards. Gossip Girl's Blake Lively portrays the classic pro-life high school outcast Michelle Aglisano. Joanna Garcia portrays Maria Di Angelo, a 30 year old stressed out mandated attorney who verbally and emotionally abuses Bianca. Melina Kanakaredes portrays Annabeth's workaholic and emotionally neglectful mother Athena Chase. Robbie Amell portrays Jesse Stapler, Jesse Stapler, a well-rounded clean cut high schooler. Degrassi's Landon Liboiron portrays Liam Montgomery, Emily's two-timing boyfriend who secretly has a relationship with Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth. Josh Hutcherson portrays Sean Slater, the kind-hearted school jock and the boyfriend to Luke Castellan's half sister, Courtney Hall. Shannon Kook-Chun portrays a homosexual Korean sophomore named Cody Woodward. Catherine Keener portrays Jacob "Poseidon" Jackson's wife Sally who is the mother to Percy who is clueless about her husbands affair. Grey's Anatomy's Kevin McKidd portrays Jacob "Poseidon" Jackson, a professional town lawyer and the cheating husband to Sally. Dylan Neal portays Luke Castellan, the father of Luke and Courtney who is strugging wth the finances and works two jobs to support his children. Hamlet 2's Steve Coogan portrays Steven "Hades" Jackson, the high school science teacher and the uncle to Percy who tries to show interest in his life but Percy pushes him away. Pretty Little Liars actress Lucy Hale portrays Danielle Chauhan, a multi-racial high schooler who tries to fit in at CHHS and attempts to hide her secret about her summer fling with Percy. Hunter Parris portrays Brian MacGregor, the high school bully and a juvenile delinquent who bullies the group of teenagers at any chance and constantly gets himself into trouble. Michael Trevino portrays Percy and Liam's close friend Spencer Westwick. The Vampire Diaries' star Kayla Ewell portrays Luke Castellan's half sister and Sean Slater's girlfriend, Courtney Hall. Rosario Dawson portrays Percy's aunt and Steven a.k.a Hades' wife Persephone who does her best to keep the family together and Sean Bean portrays Jeremy "Zeus" Jackson, the high school principal and the antagonist of the Jackson family who tries to ruin the family name after Jacob a.k.a Poseidon and himself spark a long time rivalry. Series Overview Season 1 Main Article: (Charleston Heights: Season 1) The series opens up with some of the social clique of high school teenagers on their first day of their 2008-2009 sophomore year. The group consists of Percy Jackson, an calm and collective middle class teen. Annabeth Chase, a know-it-all. Michelle Aglisano, the high school outcast who is pro-life. Luke Castellan, a lousy student and a troublemaker. Jesse Stapler, a well-rounded clean cut high schooler. Grover Underwood, Percy’s best friend and a care-free teen. Juniper Morris, a jealous cheerful cheerleader and Emily Matthews, Annabeth’s best friend and the town’s resident “sunshine girl”. During their first day of school, Percy’s uncle, Zeus Jackson (Sean Bean) is first introduced as the new high school principal and warns the men of the group not to cause trouble and behave for the new year. But for the eight unsuspecting teenagers, their day takes a turn when their childhood nemesis, Brian MacGregor, reappears and makes passive comments towards Percy about Annabeth which triggers Percy’s anger receptors and the two enemies engage in a fist fight which Percy ends up winning. A childhood friend of Percy’s, Liam Montgomery returns to the USA after his father becomes the mayor of the new town and reunites with Percy and joins the group. Grover and Dwayne get into a fight over Juniper which then leads to Luke getting involved and Zeus breaking up the fight and summoning the four plus Percy into his office for questioning over the two incidents that happened. Aside from the fact that the two are still virgins, Percy and Annabeth celebrate their third year anniversary celebrating their long-term relationship. On their date, Annabeth receives a text message from her mother, Athena prompting Percy and Annabeth to return to the Chase household for Athena to reveal that Annabeth’s father, Frederick Chase has escaped from the state penitentiary and is looking for the two which then Annabeth decides to temporarily leave home and reside with Juniper for the time being until her father has returned to prison. Annabeth reveals to Juniper that her father has escaped from the state penitentiary and is out looking for her which then Juniper advises Annabeth to get legal help but hesitates to accept. Percy and Liam show up for school late when Sean runs into the duo and explains to them that his family is out of town and throws a house party, inviting the duo and their friends only to have Brian and his friends crash the party and fist fighting Percy and Luke which leads to the police arriving at the scene and arresting Percy and Luke and anyone else caught drinking at the party. Percy and Luke ended up spending the night in the local jail.